After The Fact
by ravengirlxx
Summary: When Bart wakes up, the team has to explain to him what happened after Jaime knocked him unconscious. (one-shot)


Yay, more BluePulse! You guys probably want me to finish my bbrae fics, don't you? Well, I'm working on it! But, I really wanted to write this so, I am! Again, I got my inspiration from a Tumblr post so if you've seen it, you'll know which one. This takes place directly after the episode 'War' (which is my least favorite episode! FAILSAFE is better! This is just a headcanon. Not sure if it'll actually happen)

Again, this amazing show does not belong to me and I wish the channel it was on was called the Hub, buuuut, it's not.

* * *

Bart arose from the hard, cold floor of the ship they were on. His head throbbed immensely and his vision was slightly blurred. The room slowly stopped spinning as he noticing a few figures walking his way.

"Bart, you awake?" A male voice asked. The trio stopped walking and knelt down in front of the speedster.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Bart asked groggily.

"Well, Blue kinda-" The male voice he know recognized as Tim's began to explain, but was cut off as Bart sat up abruptly.

"Blue? Where is he?" Bart exclaimed as the current events began to flood his mind. Well, the one he was awake to feel anyway.

"Calm down," said Cassie. Luckily, Conner had woken up and helped her unpin herself from the floor. "We need to tell you what happened after Blue knocked you out." She looked over to Conner so he could explain.

"Well you see, Blue's been, as you'd say, moded." Bart's eyes widened and Conner knew this was going to be hard for him to take. "He used that rock power source thingy to knock you out, after that, he took us all down. Besides Roy, whom I've sent the rest of the team to go find."

Tim, Cassie, and Conner waited for the speedster's response. Bart just stared at them in disbelief. This couldn't have been _his_ Jaime. Not the Jaime who loved Chicken Whizees as much as he did. Not the Jaime that was his best friend. This was not the Jaime who would do everything in his power to stop the Reach apocalypse. He may have been in his armor, but the person inside wasn't his Jaime.

"No," he breathed out as hot tears began to form in his brilliant, green eyes. "No, no, _no_!" He began to shake his head frantically back and forth. He didn't want to believe this atrocity, but deep inside, he knew it was true. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked himself as the tears began to flow from his sad eyes. "This can't be real." He sputtered. He began to shake and tremble and he felt like his was about to fall apart. Visions of being backed into corners by the Big Bad himself from his own time flooded his mind.

"Bart, it's okay. We'll stop him." Tim tried to console his hysterical teammate.

"No, you can't!" Bart exclaimed. "Don't you get it?! I came back to stop Blue from starting the apocalypse, but now that it's begun, we can't stop him unless we remove the scarab. And we can't remove the scarab without..." he trailed off. He couldn't finish the sentence before he burst into tears again. Everything had gone so well. They completed the mission, Mal and Karen had mended their relationship, and Roy had even gotten a kiss on the cheek from Cassie. How could things have gone _so_ wrong _so_ fast?

"Don't cry," Cassie said in a soothing voice as she held the young speedster. He sobbed onto her shoulder for he knew either he or his best friend was going to die. But the worst part was that he'd failed Jaime. They were supposed to protect each other. Whenever one got into trouble or got hurt, the other was there to back him up. But Bart had failed his friend. He'd failed everyone. He just wanted to see everyone alive and well and happy. Now he knew the Justice League and the Team will stop at nothing to take down Blue. If that meant getting the scarab off, they were going to do it. He couldn't blame them for that though. Their first priority is protecting the Earth. Not feelings and emotions. And right now, they wouldn't be killing Jaime anyway.

"I-I just wanted everything to g-go right. N-now it's all f-falling apart and...and it's my fault." He got out through sobs, his voice cracking.

"It's not your fault," Conner assured him. "None of us knew Blue was a traitor."

"But he wasn't!" Bart corrected. "He wasn't _always_ a traitor. He was on our side before, but I think I know what made the scarab take control." Said Bart as the guilt filled him.

"What did?" Tim asked.

"The night after Miss Martian did her mind trick thingy with Green Beetle, I asked Blue if he wanted to hang out. He said he would the next day so I left. The next morning, I went to his house and his mom said he hadn't come home that night. So, I searched and searched and I found him, but Green Beetle was...doing something to his scarab. I of course pushed him off because he looked all suspicious."

"Then what?" Conner asked eagerly.

Bart swallowed hard. "Blue said he was fine and that he was cured. "Don't you get it, eśe?" is what he told me. But in the pit of my stomach, deep inside, I knew there was something wrong. I knew that stupid, green guy was up to no good." His voice started to choke again. All of the emotions. All of the pressure. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't everything work out so he and Jaime could just be together?

But that wasn't what was supposed to happen. Yes, he was supposed to help Jaime prevent the Reach apocalypse, but that was all. Jaime wasn't supposed to become his best friend. Jaime wasn't supposed to be his whole world. Jaime wasn't supposed to mean _everything_ to him. So there he sat on the cold floor, shocked and distraught. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he could do. Everything was tumbling down around him and he was frozen in panic. Nothing made sense anymore and he just wanted to drown in his own tears. But he knew he couldn't. He had to get up and keep going. He had to save his friend. There was no way he was going to live in a world where everyone was safe but Jaime was gone in result. He wouldn't allow it. He'd rather die trying to save him than witness the league taking that scarab away along with his best friend. So he stood. He got up with balled fists. Tears still stung his eyes but the look of determination was enough to tell the rest of them that he wasn't going to give up. He wiped away one last tear.

"You guys, I gotta find blue."

* * *

There ya go! Obnoxiously emotional Bluepulse. AGH MY POOR BBY! And I made Tim talk. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed. Now do you know what Tumblr text post it was based off of now? Well if you don't, go look in my archives. My blog is literally filled with Bluepulse. It's scary.


End file.
